1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a modular system for building various structures. In particular, the subject invention is a modular building system wherein standardized forms can be used to build the frame of a structure with a minimal amount of parts and labor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, houses and other structures have been constructed from a wooden frame and either bricks or various types of siding. While wood is readily available, it requires a great deal of labor to cut the wood to the proper size and assemble the frame. It is well known to utilize prefabricated frame portions for building a structure. These frame portions are constructed of wood, or other materials, at a centralized facility and shipped to the construction site where the various frame portions are assembled into a frame. This method does reduce costs somewhat because the labor can be accomplished more efficiently at the centralized facility than at the construction site. However, a great deal of labor is still involved in making and assembling the prefabricated frame portions. In fact, other than the relocation of some labor to a more efficient facility, prefabricated building techniques vary little from other conventional techniques.
The high cost of labor over recent years has thus contributed greatly to the rising cost of homes and other structures. Inflated housing costs have forced home buyers to allocate limited resources to satisfy the down payment requirements of lenders. Accordingly, the rate of foreclosures has risen drastically. This has resulted in even more stringent down payment requirements which forces home buyers to spread their finances even thinner in order to proffer the required down payment. Of course, this contributes to a cycle wherein housing is increasingly unobtainable for many people.